A Permanent Reminder
by Lady Yuna
Summary: The story of how Auron got his scar....some things one knows and one does not.....(Complete)


It has been ten long years. Ten years since I was a young guardian…ten years that I have carried this scar on my face.  
  
The first time that any of the others asked me about the scar was on the Al Bhed airship. We had some time to rest before going to rescue Yuna in Bevelle from Seymour and his crazy schemes. I was keeping my post outside of the main control room. Tidus came out of there, on his way to explore the ship. He called out to me.  
  
"Say, Auron…can I ask you a personal question?" He did not wait for my reply, "How did you get that scar? Was is from your first fight with Sin?"  
  
"Well…not exactly…" I trailed off and turned away, "I will tell you about it soon. Right now, we need to concern ourselves with rescuing Yuna. There will be a time where I can tell you. I promise…" Tidus then walked away, in thought.  
  
Yes, that is right, Tidus. There will be a time where you will understand everything, including my scar, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, and I was able to see those events playing in my head.  
  
*************  
  
Lord Braska, Jecht and I made it to the Zanarkand ruins. We had been traveling a long way to get here. Sin had become a destructive nuisance to the people of Spira. Jecht and I were Braska's guardians – we were both young and inexperienced when we began our journey. By this time, we were practically experts…except for what was to occur. Here in Zanarkand, Lord Braska was going to summon the Final Aeon. This will quell Sin's threat and bring the Calm to Spira.  
  
We made our way to the dome, fighting monsters as we went. The skies above were dark, with only some stars and pyrefiles to provide light. The road was tattered, from the destruction that occurred to this grand city one thousand years before. We finally made it through to Lady Yunaslesca's chamber, inside of the dome, hoping to receive an audience with her. She was the one that would assist the Summoner in calling the Final Aeon.  
  
"Okay, Braska, let's get this show over with," Jecht burst out impatiently. Although some of his bad habits disappeared over the course of our journey, he was still Jecht – loud and obnoxious.  
  
"Jecht, tone it down, will you? Have some respect, for goodness' sake," I scolded him.  
  
Braska looked at the two of us bickering and just laughed. "Auron, it is all right. We are here. Within the presence of Lady Yunalesca, I will be able to summon the Final Aeon."  
  
"Yes, Lord Braska, but you will also…" I trailed off, unable to say the rest.  
  
"Yes, Auron. I will die, but that is part of the life of the Summoner. It is known from the first day of your journey. Remember, Summoners are the light of hope for Spira. We carry a big burden on our shoulders...Spira's safety. Let's not waste any more time." He walked through the chamber doors. Jecht and I followed close behind.  
  
Lady Yunalesca was waiting for us in her chamber. She looked at us with knowing eyes. "Summoner, you have come to call the Final Aeon?"  
  
"Yes," Braska began, "I, Summoner Braska, have come to bring the Calm to Spira."  
  
"Very well, Summoner Braska," Yunalesca stepped closer to us, "shall we begin the ritual? Whose spirit have you chosen?"  
  
"Spirit? I do not understand," Braska said, looking at the great spirit with interest.  
  
She looked at Braska intently, "The Final Aeon is created out of a bond from a summoner's life energy, my powers and another person that will host these powers. That person will become the Final Aeon. Once this is done, your life will cease to be."  
  
I was horrified by what Lady Yunalesca described, "So what happens to the Final Aeon after defeating Sin?"  
  
Yunalesca just laughed, "Well, Yu Yevon will absorb this Aeon and be reborn as Sin once more. The Calm may last weeks or years, but Sin will return. There is no other way to defeat Sin."  
  
My patience for this situation was nearing the boiling point, "SO BRASKA MUST DIE FOR NOTHING?!?!"  
  
"Yes, but that is the life of a summoner. Braska has always known that he too would be a sacrifice."  
  
"This is insane. Who would willingly be a sacrificial lamb?" I asked, with anger flaming in my eyes.  
  
"I will…" We all looked over at Jecht, who stepped forward. "I will do it, Braska. Sign me up!"  
  
"Jecht! Are you insane?" I looked at him in complete shock and horror.  
  
"No, Auron. I have nothing to lose. There is no way that I was going back to Zanarkand. I resigned myself to that fact a while back. So I decided I would do whatever I could to help Braska on his pilgrimage, even if that means I will eventually become a source of pure evil." Jecht placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to do this, Jecht?" Braska inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Jecht nodded and then turned in Yunalesca's direction, "I will become the Final Aeon. Do what you have do."  
  
"Very well. Let us begin." Yunalesca began the ritual. A glowing light appeared around Jecht and Braska. They began to fade from sight, as she said the last words of the ritual, "May Yevon grant them strength."  
  
I shouted in desperation, "Jecht! Braska! Wait!!!"  
  
Braska smiled, "Farewell, my friend. Please watch after Yuna for me."  
  
Jecht laughed, "Don't get so wound up, Auron. We will see each other again. Don't forget to watch out for my boy. You know what kind of crybaby he can be," With that, my two friends disappeared right before my eyes.  
  
I screamed out in fury and fell to my knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Without warning, a blood red rage took over me. "You murderer! Why do they have to die? Sin will return, and their deaths will be in vain. Take this!!" I foolishly rushed her, but she was too powerful for me. She hit me a blast of power that took me out with one shot. I did remember falling to the chamber floor and then everything went black.  
  
Much time had passed, when I regained consciousness. Somehow, I made it to Bevelle, back to the guard's barracks that I had left several months before becoming a Guardian on Braska's pilgrimage. Braska…Jecht…they were both gone. One died and the other was to be reborn as the new Sin. At least they had succeeded, for we were under a new Calm.  
  
I sat up slowly, and I looked around my room. Everything was the same as I had left it. I assumed someone else would have moved in here, but no one had. I gradually stood up and walked to look in the mirror, over the bathroom vanity. Not everything was the same, for there was a large, hideous, unusually shaped scar near my right eye. Then I remembered my showdown with Yunalesca. Did I survive? I leaned against the wall in relief, and then I fell through it. I realized then that I was one of the walking dead – an unsent spirit. Even so, I had unfinished business. I packed my sack, and I made my way out of the barracks for the last time.  
  
*************  
  
I came back to reality, when I heard Cid over the intercom saying we had arrived near Bevelle. Well, it was time to save Yuna. I know that when we all reach Zanarkand, everyone will know the truth. I carry this scar with me, as a constant reminder of the fallen and those soon to go. I got ready for the impending battle. 


End file.
